Boundless-Love
by GAMBUSCUS
Summary: The X-MEN get sent to a collapsing future, only to end up scattered and separated by the same man who sent for them. What are his intentions, just who is the man with red glowing eyes and what happens when he takes a liking to the Rogue. Truths and secrets get revealed, how will the others act to this bizarre twist. Major Romy, but will get weird. (summary may change)


**CHAPTER:1**

***Don't own any of this all credit goes to marvel creatures Stan lee, and I guess now Disney anyways drifting abit based on xmen tas 1990s but got some comic bit but big AU got this silly idea cause well I just get them oh well you like keep reading if not damn sorry.(UNCERTAINTY):\**

* * *

Ashes of fallen debris filled the grey sky while clotting the polluted smog that once held clear blue skies.

Dark harsh brown eyes that only saw pain and distress everywhere they searched, scanned the land around. Seeing all silent and still except for the eerie rustling of the distant past, a blue gloved hand discreetly gave a wave like motion signaling to proceed.

Cautiously the small group spread out scavenging what they could find in order to survive. Each unaware of the danger that lurked.

Before either of the scavengers could notice the tall metallic machinery bright blinding lights shot out beaming down at each mutant. Bishops eyes widend as he witnessd his comrades fighting for their lives. His orders fell on deaf ears as they ignored him as inner primal instincts kicked in from years of survival.

Jumping into action Bishop rushed to help his fellow mutants, but none could prepare for what happened next.

**xxXxx**

He could've sworn he fixed just a bit of his time line the last time he went to the past, but it seemed something was alternating the future to cause such a time warp. His son was disappearing right before his eyes again.

"Dad!" screeched the terrified teen.

"Noooo!" Cable attempted to reach for him but it was no use, his son vanished in particles. Refusing to shed pained tears he lashed out on objects around.

Looking at his time port on his wrist he demanded answers. "What could have caused for this dimension to be altered with, was it apocalypse again?"

"A shift in a time era indulging past X-MEN to enter our time zone causes a shift involving one of the members and resident of this time point." Responded the computerized female voice.

Gritting his teeth he began to set the coordinates. "If I stop this sooner will I be able to restore this version of the dimension?"

**xxXxx**

* * *

Blinding light burned his dilated eyes. "Gahh" Bishop awoke with a jump. Rolling to an upright position he scanned his surroundings. This was not where he was ambushed, knowing a prison cell when he saw one bishop yelled. "Where am I, and who are you. Show your self coward!"

The lights were dimmed to normal florescent lighting as two figures emerged from the shadows. " Y' 'ave been summoned by our king fo' a reason, will y' e'cept." Stated one of the guards.

Bishop with held a growl as he sneered at the shadowed figures. " I wouldn't ever work or bow down to Apocalypse, and he sure aint no king of humans or mutants.!"

Shaking their heads one spoke up again but with a gruffer voice. "Non fool, dat aint de leader we's talkin bout, our king is leader of de U.G., or wha' we still refer to as our king an' founder of N'Orleans United Guilds. An' it aint a offer 's a order, 'e got a wager te make wit' ya." With that said three other figures emerged from the shadows and seized bishop with brute and force leading him to some king.

They walked down what appeared to be pitch black halls. Only his captures seemed to know where and which way they were leading him but once they arrived to a large solid oak wooden double doors that seemed deemed for giants, they knocked and awaited for permission to enter. A prolonged paused filled the air until the door creaked open a bit giving the impression to enter, which seemed a bit cliché for Bishop.

Upon entering Bishop also noticed that this room was also shadowed with a cloak of darkness. But that could only mean it was night time or they were no longer in new York. Continuing to scan the room he couldn't exactly make out various objects due to poor lighting but what he did see captured his attention, which he supposed was why it was set up as so.

In front of him was a huge antic wooden desk seeming to be made of pure mahogany, and behind it sat a man who gave off the sense of pride and respect. He to was shrouded by the shadows but it held an eerie affect unlike the others. Making the only thing visible his large tanned hands of rough skin meaning he was a man of action and not just talk, but his build was still visible if not by just a darkened silhouette. It showed of a large fit muscular man who could pounce at any second if needed. But instead he sat relaxed as if their world wasn't in ruins and that days of survival were merely like any other week.

Growing agitated with this mysterious man Bishop snapped. "What the hell is this place, and why did you bring me here!"

Silenced followed for a few moments until the figure slightly turned towards him. "I got a propersision fo' y' homme." The man threw down a foulder at Bishop. Bending down Bishop opened and horror froze his body.

Everyone...everyone that he knew were gone..dead, and taken. Rage filled his body as he verbally lashed out at the strange man. Waiting for Bishops ranting to come to a halt he waved for his men to release Bishop knowing no harm could be done from the drained man in front and continued as if nothing happened.

"As I was sayin', 's a damn shame to see wha' 'appened te all y'r people an' 'speacily since dey was unda yo' lead, but y' kno' der 's a way fo' y' te get dem back..."

Bishop quickly rose his head, "What!?" he spat out.

The man smirked from the shadows behind his desk "Y' an' I both know dere's always a way, 'secially w'en y' really wan' it."

Bishops heaving breathes raged throughout his body as he thought of the possibility of saving his friends."..How?" he question silently.

The King smiled a toothy smile that had once been forgotten as his deep velvet voice rumbled out "T'ought y'd neva ask." knowing fully well he had conned Bishop to do exactly what he wanted.

**xxXxx**

* * *

***That was the end of chapter:1 let me know what you guys think, don't really know where I'm going with this but I liked how it sounded in my head. Once again this is a big AU so sorry if I something's get drastically changed around or don't match the comic/tv series, tried my best but don't really remember them well on the spot.**

**-Might change Cable scene(don't know yet), let me know what ya think and hope ya enjoy this.**


End file.
